The search for the Relic
by Dao
Summary: Ivak Leig is an aventurous barbarian, returning to his homeland for a long lost relic.
1. The Lazy druid

I entered the "Lazy Druid" a local bar in Harrogath, know for it's frequent fights, and unshady characters. The room was dimly lit and the damp air smelled of blood and narcotics. The usual rogues, thieves and scoundrel of the like where all mopping around the tavern.  
  
I managed to secure a table by myself in the far corner. I yelled at the barmaid, who swiftly came over. " G'day to ya sir!" she said in a not-so- happy voice. "I'd love to have a beer" I said. " You certainly would" She scuttled off and left me alone once again. The door swung open, all eyes slowly turned to look at the new arrival. It was a rogue, probably from the east. Most of them come here seeking lost treasures. The bar maid came and delivered my beer, as if newcomers were nothing new to her eyes. After a few seconds, I turned around and took a sip of my beer. "Good day" said a low voice from the other side of the table. I immediately jumped back in surprise and drew my sword. All eyes in the tavern turned to see what had happened "Sorry to startle you - said the old man - but I simply wanted to talk" I sat back down and seethed my sword. The eyes slowly turned away and they went back to what they were doing. I looked at the man seated at my table. He wore rags and a scarf. His breath smelled of booze and he seemed none too friendly. The description of old coot would suit him well." I have some information regarding your quest young sire." " What do you mean ? My quest? What are you talking about old fool!" said Ivak. He lowered his voice" I know you seek the relic of old, the Nokozan,". That got Ivak intrigued. He and the old man talked a while. The old man finally asked 2000 gold for information regarding the treasure. He paid and the old man left, for a barstool as close as possible to the keg. Drunks, what will they do to get the booze, though Ivak.  
  
It was getting late so Ivak was decided to go to sleep. He got up, and started slowly walking towards the 2nd floor. " Where do ya think Y'er going swine!" said a deep voice. Ivak turned around to see a very big man. He must weight at least 400 pounds. He wore a goatee and didn't seem to shy on eating, or his waist size for that matter. "I'm going to me room! And I can go when I G*d Damn please!" belched Ivak to the fat man. "Well these are my parts, and I don't like yer face boy! Now get out!" Ivaks patience was wearing thin. He raised his middle finger, and proceeded up the stairs. **CRASH** a bottle shattered on the wall right beside Ivak. He turned around to see an amused smile on the fat man's face. "Ye ain't sleeping here boy and that's final." Ivak didn't respond. He suddenly leaped halfway across the room and kicked the fat man in the head. He fell down, and as the saying goes: The Bigger they are, the harder they fall, and he was no exception. He fell like a rock! "Any other takers ?" said Ivak. The room stayed silent.  
  
He went upstairs, tossed a coin to the barmaid, and entered his room. There was a light drizzle was coming from outside the window. Ivak slumped onto his bed, and immediately feel a sleep. 


	2. Red, red...red.

Ivak was out hunting, but his thoughts where elsewhere, he was thinking of a fair lady, his wife, Litany he could still remember her arousing looks. That beautiful blond hair, her shiny blue eyes, and above all, her smile. It was a cold October night. They had settled in a cottage, not far from the rogue monastery. He was returning, his backpack full of Quill rats, ready to be roasted. The sky above was dark and stars began to shine in the sky.  
  
There was a strange glow coming from the direction of his house. He started running towards, the house, breaking past the limit between forest and the house perimeter. The house was in flame. He quickly rushed towards the house. As he ran he noticed a throng of Fallen where raiding the house. Then he heard a great cry of anguish. It broke his heart. His senses became blurred. Red, red.. red all he saw was red. Pain, anger, and hate, invaded his spirit. The fallen approached to attack him. His heart and soul was masked, by a blind and frenzied rage. They came, but he pushed them back, unrelentless in his assault, he carried on. Slash, bite, kick, stab, blood quickly covered his sword, and f Ivak as well. He did not know how long he fought, but all that remained, was him, and many a Fallen corpses.  
  
He rushed into the house, his rage blinding him from the pain the flames inflicted upon him. He looked for what his heart knew was there, but would never admit to himself. There on the floor, right above the kitchen, was Litany, a sword protruding through her rib cage. A small pool of blood was accumulating on the floor. He dragged her body outside. His heart shattered. All sorts of emotions invaded him. He stood there, guarding her body. He wept all through the night. Sooner or later, he simply well asleep sapped of all energies.  
  
He woke up as if a jolt of lightning had entered through his veins. It wasn't the first time this nightmare had troubled his dreams. His brown hair was about as tame as a lion, his round face, drenched in sweat. He longed for Litany, wanted the time lost between them to return. That is why his search had lead him here, he reminded himself. The Nokozan Relic is told to have special powers over the dead. It was told that in ancient times, the possessor of the relic could return the dead from where they came. His reason for finding it, as selfish as it was, was something he desired, craved to an extent of no return. He had to find it.  
  
He quickly dressed up and took the map out of his pocket. The drunkard writing was no wonder, but he was able to figure out where he was going. He strolled onto the streets, the light blinding his eyes momentarily. It was bustling with merchants trying to sell their wears, and citizen's looking for deals. Larzuk, the local blacksmith, quickly repaired Ivak's equipment. Ivak bought some provisions for his quest. He slowly walked towards the gates. The guards gave him that "okay" sign to pass through, and Ivak was on his way to find the Relic. 


End file.
